1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the same, an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as transistors are broadly used for electronic apparatuses such as televisions.
Many semiconductor materials for use in semiconductor devices have been known.
For example, JP-A-2000-277537 discloses a semiconductor film made of inorganic materials such as a zinc oxide.
These materials are semiconductors, and therefore cannot be used as electrodes that are required to be conductive.
Accordingly, in a semiconductor device such as a transistor, a metal material is generally used for an electrode and the foregoing material is used as a semiconductor material.
However, if the material used for a semiconductor differs from that used for an electrode, there are problems in that the matching of both materials needs to be considered, and that a large number of manufacturing processes is required.